forgeofempiresfandomcom-20200223-history
Implementation of Space Age Mars
New Horizons have been reached. Humanity's dream of reaching the stars becomes a reality in Forge of Empires today and an entirely new space race has begun. Your target: Mars! Explore the red planet's vast craters and deep valleys and extract resources for your city and colony. But be on the lookout: The IOU Corporation and other Mars colonies strive to use the planet's resources for their own purposes. On Tuesday, the 28th of May, you will be able to go to Space Age Mars is a complete new age you will be able to play after completing the Virtual Future. This age will not be released in parts. This time, you get to play its campaign, manage a space colony on Mars, experience story and side quests, find out about the new way of gaining resources and build the new great building right from the start! In total, the new age brings: Your own Space Colony to manage! 51 main story line quests 46 side quests 14 recurring quests 8 new Avatars 6 new expansions (3 new diamond expansions, 1 new campaign and 2 new research expansions. 1 victory expansion has already been added to the game prior) 24 new technologies to research 2 new residential buildings 5 new military buildings with 5 new units 2 new workshop buildings 2 new culture buildings 1 new decoration 2 new streets 2 new Great Buildings The Colony Your colony on Mars is about survival, extraction and even conquest, so be prepared when you first arrive on the red planet! To visit your very own colony on the red planet, click on the rocket in your city: Your Space Colony also has some special buildings, such as: 5 goods buildings 4 residential buildings 5 life support buildings One of the most important resources is your Life Support. You will notice it on the upper left side of your Colony and it provides a bonus to your goods production. Life Support buildings such as the Autonomous Food Dispenser help your Colony be more productive and successful. Once you have made your claim on the Mars Campaign, you will find special Mars Ore deposits on some of the sectors you have conquered. Click on the ore to send an exploration team to it. Depending on the ore, this may take some time to complete! Once the exploration phase is complete, you can either battle or negotiate for the ore to process it further. Once the ore has been extracted, the goods building in your colony can process it further and provide you with plenty of new Mars goods to trade, research and build with! New Great Buildings Star Gazer The Star Gazer is one of the most powerful ground-based telescopes and is used to scan the Solar System in high detail. It is praised for its crucial role in the colonization of Mars. This Great Building produces goods of the previous era every 24 hours. At level 1, 5 goods of the previous era are generated. At level 10, it's 50 and at level 50 it's 132 goods! The Virgo Project The Virgo Project was build to launch probes into space. An error in its construction made its original purpose impractical, so the facility was refitted to launch military missiles instead. This Great Building has the ability "Missile Launch", which gives you the chance to kill half of all enemy units at the start of a battle. Additionally, the building also produces coins for your city. New Units To succeed on Mars, armed conflict can sometimes be unavoidable. Luckily, new units are ready as well! All of them come with the ability AR Targeting System that grants them the chance to do double damage to the attacked unit! *The Steel Warden is the new heavy unit on Mars. In addition to AR Targeting Systems, it is also equipped with Force Field 2! *The Tesla Walker is the new short ranged unit. Aside from its AR Targeting Systems, it also has the ability Blast! *The Sentinel is a fast unit on Mars and can quickly move around the Battlefield thanks to its Flying ability. A deadly combination with its AR Targeting Systems! *In long ranged encounters, the Sniperbot can be the most powerful unit of your army. Together with its AR Targeting Systems, the ability Heat helps this unit to make short work of the enemy! *When it comes to close combat, the Space Marine is the unit to turn to. Its plasma flame thrower gives it the ability Dragon Breath 3, and the AR Targeting Systems make sure the hits are devastating! The Space Age: Mars PvP Tower will be available with the start of the next Tournament and not right after the release. Original Post- https://forum.en.forgeofempires.com/index.php?threads/space-age-mars.37705/ Category:Changelog